


La comandante

by YaneAZ



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaneAZ/pseuds/YaneAZ
Summary: Hasta vernos de nuevo. Clarke no sabía lo verdaderas que resultarían  esas palabras cien años después de la muerte de la mujer que amaba.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Decían que la muerte era el final de tu sufrimiento, de tus responsabilidades, de tu lucha y que en paz podrías descansar dejando atrás todas tus preocupaciones. Pero ella no creía eso, ella sabía que la muerte no era el final de todo eso, sino el comienzo de algo nuevo donde su alma lideraría al próximo comandante.

También decian que la muerte sería rápido y sin dolor. Pero el orificio en su caja torácica demostraba todo lo contrarío. No podía respirar y con gran temor pudo sentir como su pulso se debilitada, pronto terminaría su lucha, y ella tenía miedo. La gran comandante tenía miedo de morir, era patética al temer, sabiendo que había dejado morir a cientos de personas tanto directa como indirectamente. Ahora sería su turno.

Pero no tenía miedo precisamente de morir, era por lo que dejaba atras. Los ojos azules los cuales había amado tanto la miraban con gran impotencia y desesperación. Se pregunto si alguna vez los volvería a ver, ese azul en el cual siempre perdía su mirada, esos labios que desde el primer dia había deseado.

Clarke siempre supo como volverla débil, siempre pudo ver a través de su alma, supo ver sus puntos débiles, gracias a ella pudo volver a ser feliz.

Clarke cubría su herida en un intento nulo de impedir que la sangre saliera. Quien diría que la chica que semanas antes le había escupido en la cara, hace solo unos momentos estuvo en su cama haciendo el amor y ahora clamaba por su vida.

Lexa sonrio con ironia antes este hecho. Clarke había cambiado cada parte de ella, la había hecho ver el valor de la vida humana, gracias a ella supo que la vida se trataba más que solo sobrevivir y la amaba por eso. Lastima que su pueblo nunca lo entendió así.

Siempre tendría que haber sangre como castigo. Como quisiera que eso acabará. Estaba cansada de siempre mantenerse fuerte, de estar en guerra y ver a los que amaba morir, así como perdió a Costia, no quería perder también a Clarke.

Titus la miro con temor, su maestro el responsable de su dolor físico, tenía rencor por lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle a Clarke, el mismo que le dijo que debía alejar los sentimientos del deber, nunca penso que la traicionaría de esta manera. Ella ya estaba cansada.

Su mirada se volvió a perder en ese mar azul que la miraban con lagrimas derramadas. La extrañaría demasiado.

Clarke...

Pronuncio con dificultad, su garganta estaba seca y su respiración se volvia más lenta, no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Estoy aquí. Con ternura Clarke acarició suavemente su mejilla. Lexa no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima al sentir la suave caricia.

Quería despedirse, decirle cuanto la amaba pero no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

Creo que mi lucha a terminado. Dijo sin fuerza en su voz.

No, no, no digas eso, no quiero eso porfavor Lexa. Clarke negó repetidamente con la cabeza mientras sostenía con más fuerza su mano.

Sonrío ante esto, Clarke siempre se mostraba obstinada cuando estaba en desacuerdo con ella.

Tenias razón Clarke... la vida es más que solo sobrevivir, tú lograste que me diera cuenta de eso. Termino por darle una pequeña sonrisa, la cual no fue correspondida, solo podía ver sufrimiento en la mirada de Clarke. Ella conocía bien esa mirada. La había visto el día que la abandonó en el monte Weather. Ese había sido su más grande error, uno del que nunca se perdonaría.

No me dejes porfavor.

No te dejare Clarke, siempre estaré contigo. Termino por decir con un nudo en la garganta el cual el impedía hablar con claridad.

Lexa...

Talvez me equivoque Clarke, una vez dije que el amor para mi significaba debilidad, pero tu me insiste más fuerte.

Lexa sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza al decir estas palabras. Eran completamente sinceras y temia el no haberlo aceptado antes. Su mente obstinada por negar lo que en un principio no había podido evitar sentir, había hecho que se volviera más fría de corazón. Pero eso cambió una vez que Clarke llegó a su vida.

En un instante sintió como un dolor muy fuerte invadía su pecho, su aliento de vida se acababa y estaba luchando por decir unas últimas palabras pero su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba, y la desesperación la invadió, no podía irse sin decirlo, necesitaba que Clarke lo supiera, necesitaba decirle que la amaba. Decirle como se sentía.

Clarke al ver la como Lexa parecía debilitarse sintió como su corazón dolía, nunca penso que dolería tanto. Con cuidado removió un mechón de cabello que caía sobre la oreja de Lexa, y termino por tomar nuevamente su mejilla, dejándola manchada de un peculiar color negro del cual estaban manchadas sus manos.

Con un suspiró tembloroso termino por decir las siguientes palabras.

Que en paz abandones esta orilla, con amor que encuentres la siguiente, con paso seguro en tus viajes, hasta nuestro viaje final a la tierra...hasta vernos de nuevo.

Lexa no aparto su mirada ni un momento al escuchar a Clarke decir eso. Su cuerpo ya no respondía, tampoco sentía aire en sus pulmones, su visión se volvió borrosa en un instante, pero escucho hasta su último aliento cada palabra que dijo la mujer a la que tanto amaba.

Hasta vernos de nuevo. Respondio con un último suspiro.

Al final una completa oscuridad estaba inundando su visión y lo ultimo que sintió fue una calida y familiar sensación en sus labios, después de eso todo desaparecio.  
_______________________________________________________

Está despertando. Una voz femenina juvenil inundó sus oídos.

La oscuridad era presente en toda su conciencia. Con confusión se percato que el insufrible dolor en su caja torácica había desaparecido y un gran frío estaba presente que su alrededor.

Con esfuerzo Lexa intento habrir sus ojos, pero sus párpados pesados hacían complicado este propósito. Un aire frío recorrió su piel desnuda, lo cual fue desconcertante ya que en Polis la temperatura siempre era elevada.

Su pasada dificultad para respirar había desaparecido, ahora su respiración era normal y constante. Su corazón ya no estaba agitado, toda muestra de dolor desaparecio para ser emplazado por un rápido latido de corazón.

Sus signos vitales están con una frecuencia normal, eso es bueno.

Con su audición se percato que la figura a su lado daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Al parecer el transplante de memoria funcionó exitosamente en esta ocasión.

La misma voz volvió a hablar, nunca la había escuchado antes. Hablaba en su lengua nativa sin ninguna dificultad. Con el entrecejo fruncido Lexa trato de levantarse de su lugar, solo para ser retenida por una presión en sus muñecas.

Se sobresaltó al sentir esto, con lentitud habrío sus ojos, siendo estos cegados por una fuerte iluminación. Sentía todo su cuerpo pesado, y a la vez extraño.

Al acostumbrarse a la luz frente a sus ojos lo único que pudo captar fueron unas extrañas manchas borrosas a su alrededor. Con confusión trató de enfocar mejor su visión sin tener mejores resultados.

Al mover sus piernas también se dio cuenta que estaban bajo una presión lo cual le impedían moverlas. Intento levantar su cabeza pero su frente golpeó algo parecido al cristal. Con inquietud se dio cuenta que estaba encerrada en una caja de cristal que envolvía todo su cuerpo.

Con mayor fuerza intento soltar sus manos pero al hacerlo sintió más presión en sus muñecas, con esfuerzo logro ver que ya estaba su piel irritada debido a la presión ejercida. Estaban siendo retenidas por una especie de metal plateado alrededor de sus muñecas.

Yo que tú no lo intentaría, no servirá de nada. Respondio una voz de manera despreocupada. La voz provenía de su izquierda, mirando en su dirección encontró a una mujer joven, muy joven, pudo deducir con su corta visión que podría tener su misma edad.

Aterrada trato de soltarse nuevamente, pero su agarre solo se reforzó, apretando sus muñecas de manera dolorosa. Su expresión de dolor no pasa desapercibida por la mujer que la observaba.

Te dije que no lo intentaras, solo lograrás que empeore, Están hechas de metal reforzado de última generación, al luchar lo único que lograras sera ajustarlas más.

Quien eres tú, porque me tienes atada. Dijo Lexa entre dientes. Mientras seguía luchando con el duro metal.

La mujer frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba a su rostro. Luego sacó una pequeña luz y la apunto hacia su ojo izquierdo, luego al derecho.

Lo que me temía. Suspiró la mujer mientras apartaba la luz de su rostro.

Lexa solo la miró sin comprender. Con inquietud miro como la chica se apartaba de su lado hacia una esquina de la habitación.

No lograba ver lo que estaba haciendo, temía que fuera algún método de tortura o algo peor.

Nada de lo que estaba sucediendo tenía sentido, ni siquiera sabía por qué todo se sentía tan extraño.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar como la mujer parecía cerrar una especie de caja hecha de vidrio.

Con enfado vio que la chica que la tenía prisionera había regresado a su lado y en sus manos traía un artefacto extraño, era de color negro, con dos orificios redondos, nunca había visto nada parecido a eso, podría ser un arma, le haría daño. Inmediatamente sin importarle que el amare de sus manos se ajustara más dolorosamente se puso en defensa.

La chica al ver su reacción solo sonrío. Se estaba burlando de ella.

Descuida no te haré daño con esto.

Con temor vio como los finos dedos de la mujer presionaban unos botones que estaban al lado derecho de su prisión.

Se sobresaltó al ver como el cristal que la envolvía se habría dejando entrar una temperatura más cálida. Sus manos seguían fuertemente forzadas contra el frío metal.

Lexa vio como la chica acercaba el extraño objeto a su rostro.

¡No me toques!

Con una voz fuerte parecida a un rugido hablo contra el sorprendido rostro de la chica. Casi pudo notar como la mujer se encogió en su lugar.

No te haré daño Lexa. Con una mano temblorosa la chica toco levemente su mejilla. Su toque no le gustaba en absoluto. Su mano se sentía fría y sin afecto, nada parecido al cálido toque de Clarke.

Entonces porque estoy encadenada, esto no es Polis, dime dónde estoy, donde están Clarke y Titus.

Su voz había perdido su fortaleza, se escuchaba débil, con temor, algo que no había podido evitar debido a la situación en la que se encontraba. Algo que sería inaceptable siendo ella la gran Heda, la líder de los doce clanes. La gran comandante tenía miedo de una delgada chica que no tenía apariencia de hacerle daño ni a una mosca.

Con un suspiro cansado la mujer termino por acercarse nuevamente.

Responderé todas sus preguntas si me dejas ayudarte.

Termino de decir acercando nuevamente el peligroso artefacto a sus ojos.

Lexa se quedó quieta esperando lo peor.

Con cuidado como si del cristal más delicado se tratase la chica coloco el artefacto en el puente de su nariz, también sintió como parte descansaba sobre sus orejas.

Al abrir los ojos vio todo con claridad, las manchas borrosas como si estuviera hundida en el agua habían desaparecido.

Miro con detenimiento a su alrededor, luces azules estaban iluminadas sobre toda la habitación, el suelo era de un color grisáceo, habían objetos de todos colores y formas, en especial punzantes. Con disimuló observó como unas pequeñas cuchillas descansaban en una mesa al costado de su cama junto con algunos otros objetos de apariencia filosa. Luego miro a la mujer a su lado, efectivamente era alguien joven, de aproximadamente diecinueve años, su piel era levemente bronceada, su cabello caía en forma de rizos sobre sus hombros, poseía unos hermosos ojos castaños y la estaba mirando con una pequeña sonrisa. Miro con curiosidad su vestimenta oscura. Estaba vestida completamente con prendas de color negro, en su pecho tenia inscrito un símbolo circular. Dentro de el estaba un símbolo de infinito. Símbolo que ella reconocería en cualquier parte.

Mi nombre es Calliope Cadogan. La chica exclamó con entusiasmo, como si la situación en la que se encontraban fuera completamente normal. Lexa solo la observo en silenció, era evidente que la chica la había ayudado con su extraña visión borrosa pero eso no impediría que la aniquilara cuando sus manos estuvieran libres. Ignorandola miro algo que pudiera usar para soltar sus manos, al hacerlo se quedo sin aliento con lo que vio.

Su antigua vestimenta ya no estaba. En cambio todo su cuerpo estaba vestido con simples ropas grises, una camiseta sin mangas cubría todo su torso, en la parte baja de su cuerpo también estaba vestida con una prenda corta del mismo color, y estaba descalza, su calzado había desaparecido.

Calliope se dios cuenta del desconcierto de Lexa y decidió intervenir.

Se que estás asustada Lexa pero no tienes nada que temer. Te soltare de acuerdo.

De manera dudosa la mujer soltó una de sus manos. Lexa solo espero en silenció. estaba deseando poner sus manos en ese delgado cuello y acabar con ella. Si le había hecho algo a Clarke se aseguraría de tomar represalias contra la mujer frente a sus ojos.

¿Donde esta Clarke? Calliope la miro con el ceño fruncido, luego evito su mirada, y siguió desatando sus ataduras.

Ella está a salvo de eso puedes estar segura. La pregunta sería en donde estas tú.

Lexa tragó saliva en un intento por calmar sus nervios.

No se donde estoy, se supone que morí Titus me disparo.

Calliope soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar esto. Lexa gruño molesta. Nadie se atrevía a burlarse de la gran Heda.

¿Estoy muerta?

Los sangre negra nunca mueren Lexa, esto es sólo el comiendo. Respondio mientras comenzaba a liberar sus manos. Lexa la miro sin comprender.

Calliope terminó por soltar sus dos manos, miro con detenimiento sus muñecas, estaban rojas de tanta presión. Sus piernas seguían atadas, por el momento no podría hacer su escape.

Al levantar la parte superior de su cuerpo, el artefacto que colgaba de sus ojos calló de su rostro, y su visión volvió a fallar. Con curiosidad los tomo entre sus dedos.

¿Que es esto? Porque no puedo ver, que me has hecho?

Son lentes lexa, lamento informarte que a partir de ahora deberás usarlos si quieres sobrevivir. El leve tono burlón que utilizo la chica al decir eso la desconcertó. Eso significaba que ahora sería dependiente de un artefacto para luchar, ella no encontró gracia en eso.

Y no te hecho nada si eso es lo que piensas. Solo son cambios que tu nuevo cuerpo deberá afrontar debido al cambió de dimensión.

¿Nuevo cuerpo? Panico la recorrió al escuchar eso, que se suponía que le había sucedido. ¿Esto era lo que sucedería cuando un portador de la llama muriera?

Miro a la chica en busca de alguna explicación.

No entiendo que esta sucediendo.

Nadie lo entiende al principio Lexa. Calliope camino nuevamente lejos de ella. Con un simple movimiento de muñeca, una luz se proyectó frente a ellas para después disminuir su intensidad para mostrar un espejo mostrando su figura en la imagen.

Sintió que dejaba de respirar al mirar su reflejo. Se miro con pánico en el cristal, efectivamente era ella pero a la vez era diferente, su piel estaba mucho menos bronceada que antes debido a las duras horas de entrenamiento bajo el sol, casi parecía que su piel se podía comparar con la porcelana. Su cabello había perdido su tonalidad oscura para ser remplazado por un castaño muy claro. Su tatuaje del brazo derecho había desaparecido para ser remplazado por una sedosa piel blanca. En un último intento por corroborar si su cambio de apariencia era total, colocó su mano detrás de su cuello esperando tocar la fina cicatriz que señalaba que había sido portadora de la llama, pero solo encontró la fina piel sin daño alguno.

Su respiración comenzó a elevarse al darse cuenta de eso. Unos sonidos extraños comenzaron a sonar a su alrededor, en un pitido rápido y constantemente.

Tus signos vitales se están elevando, necesito que te tranquilices está bien.

La chica llamada Calliope la miraba preocupada, y en un intento por calmarla coloco su mano en su espalda. Gran error.

Con un movimiento rápido tomo una de las cuchillas que reposaban a su lado y con fuerza la colocó en la garganta de la chica. Para su sorpresa ella no parecía sorprendida o asustada.

Que me han hecho, Te ordeno que me saques de aquí. En un tono amenazante le indico a la chica que desatará sus piernas.

No puedo hacer eso. No hasta que me escuches.

Escucharte no está en mis opciones.

Con firmeza undio el diminuto cuchillo en la garganta de Calliope. Al hacerlo corto a propósito la frágil carne.

Una sustancia viscosa y oscura bajo por su cuello, hasta perderse en el interior de su camisa.

Calliope la miro con cuidado esperando ver su reacción. Lexa ahora si que no entendía que sucedia.

Sangre negra, eres una natblida. La chica simplemente le sonrió con pesar.

Valla, asi nos llaman ahora.

Con más fuerza Lexa indio la cuchilla provocando una herida más profunda, necesitaba estar segura de lo que veía. No eran muchos los natblidas en Polis ni en ninguna parte del mundo. Y a juzgar por su vestimenta esta mujer no era de ninguno de los doce clanes.

No me interesa escuchar lo que tengas que decir, solo sueltame y te prometo que perdonaré tu vida si cooperas.

Me siento halagada, la gran Heda perdonará mi vida. Pero esta bien cooperare.

En ningún momento Lexa aflojó su agarre. Calliope soltó su pierna izquierda, luego con inseguridad miro su pierna derecha incapaz de continuar. Parecía que estaba teniendo un dilema con sigo misma.

Que esperas termina.

Si sabes que te meteras en grandes problemas una vez que salgamos de esta habitación.

Si sabes que te degollare si no me sueltas.

Si es un buen punto. La joven chica terminó por desatar su pierna, con impaciencia se bajó de la cama de la cual fue prisionera. Se sobresaltó al sentir el frío suelo en las plantas de sus pies. Casi podría compararlo en el mismo hielo. Definitivamente su cuerpo se sentía increíblemente débil, tanto que se le dificultaba mantener el equilibrio.

Abré la puerta y sacame de aquí. Llévame de vuelta a Polis. Tomando posición detrás de mujer, siguió amenazando su garganta mientras la guiaba hacia una especie de puerta corrediza.

Una vez fuera Lexa vio que estaban en una especie de túnel de color blanco, iluminado de igual manera por luces azules.

¿Dime donde estamos?

Este lugar se llama Aldon. Planeta de uno de los cinco universos.

Lexa la miro sin comprender. Nunca había escuchado ese nombre de ningún lugar proveniente de los doce clanes, tampoco entendía a que se refería con cinco universos.

Nunca había escuchado ese nombre proveniente de ningún clan. Respondio Lexa con inseguridad.

Eso es porque no existe en la tierra.

Eso es imposible.

Con un movimiento inesperado Calliope golpeó su estómago haciendo que se retorciera de dolor, logrando que la chica escapara de su agarre. No entendía como un simple golpe le podía doler tanto. Normalmente estaba acostumbrada por su exhaustivo entrenamiento de toda la vida y podía soportar cualquier tipo de golpes, Anya la había entrenado bien en eso, pero en esta ocasión se sentía diferente. Estaba débil, físicamente lo estaba, su cuerpo estaba más ligero y delgado casi parecido al de la mujer que en ese momento la miraba con cautela, tomando una posición defensiva ante Lexa.

Lexa de igual manera tomo un posición defensiva contra la chica, teniendo como ventaja la diminuta cuchilla entre sus dedos.

¿Que fue lo que me hicieron? donde están mis guardias, mi pueblo donde esta?

Créeme que no te gustará la respuesta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Lexa ataco directamente el pecho de la mujer, fallando al ver como daba un salto hacia atrás.

Tus niveles de adrenalina están muy altos, baja esa cuchilla y hablemos Heda. No seas una salvaje ahora.

No soy una salvaje, soy una guerrera, y exijo que me digas que paso con mi pueblo.

Lexa ya había perdido la inexistente paciencia que tenía o era el miedo que ya no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

Lamento decirte que la mayoría de tu pueblo está muerto.

El escuchar eso se sintió como si cincuenta cuchillos se hubieran clavado en su cuerpo. Y con desesperación pensó lo peor. Que había sucedido con Clarke.

Eso no es cierto, yo estaba con ellos. Polis estaba a salvo, todos estábamos en una alianza.

Calliope la miro en silenció, podía captar pena en su mirada.

Y Clarke... dime que está viva. Se podía notar la desesperación en su voz. llévame con ella.

Lexa...llevas más de cien años muerta.

Sintio cómo sus ojos se humedecian pero se negaba a llorar. Esto que escuchaba era demasiado para ella. Sabía que había muerto, pero no esperaba que esto sucediera, ella debería estar dentro de la llama liderando al próximo comandante.

Se lo que piensas Lexa, se quien eres, se lo que has hecho. Se que eres sangre negra igual que yo, se que también eras comandante, una de de las mejores. Y se que estas pensando que tu espíritu debería estar dentro de la llama pero no es así. Las cosas cambiaron ahora.

¿Porqué cambiaron? Los antiguos comandantes me dijeron que moriría en paz, que mi alma lideraría después de mi muerte. Porqué...

Y lo lograste, cumpliste tu propósito, pero la llama fue destruida, y con ello tus recuerdos dentro de ella.

No puede ser verdad, la llama era un objeto sagrado deseado por todos, porque alguien la destruiría.

Si dejaras de apuntarme te lo explicaría.

Sin tener más opciones Lexa bajo su arma y guardo un postura pacífica sin quitar la mirada de Calliope.

Habla.

La llama fue destruida mucho después de tu muerte. Sus datos fueron eliminados y memorias de los comandantes fueron borrados incluyéndome a mi. Tiempo después la destruyeron en su totalidad sin posibilidades de repararla.

Lexa no comprendía a que se refería esta mujer con datos, hablaba de la llama como si fuera un simple objeto, algo inservible. Desde pequeña le habían enseñado que la llama era el poder absoluto para liderar a los clanes, en el estaban la sabiduría de los antiguos comandantes. De la primera comandante. La que llego a la tierra cayendo del cielo.

¿Si es eso cierto. como se supone que estoy aquí, viva?

Porque la primera comandante lo decido así.

Decidió que los sangre negra debíamos prosperar, vivir en paz. Ya que fueron los que aceptaron unirse a mi y a Becca desde un principio.

La cabeza de Lexa parecía un rompecabezas sin armar.

La llama se destruyó pero que sucedió con mi pueblo porque dices que la mayoría murió.

Por la radiación. Habían búnkers pero no todos se salvaron. La minoría se salvo gracias a la gente del cielo, como los llama tu pueblo. Tu novia Clarke ayudó a salvarlos, chica ruda por cierto.

Lexa fruncio el ceño al ver la mirada divertida de la chica al mencionar a Clarke como si ya la conociera.

¿Que paso después de eso? Donde esta esa minoría?

La tierra ya no existe Lexa por lo menos no como la conocías antes, la radiación la hizo inevitable gracias a un misil lanzado del cielo.

Lexa se quedó sin habla, esta era demaciado información para manejarla ella sola. Los únicos que tenían misiles en su poder eran los habitantes del monte Weather, pero Clarke había acabado con ellos. Y no era capaz de creer que los habitantes de Arkadia fueran capaces de romper su alianza.

¿Las personas del cielo lo lanzaron?

Si pero no las que tu conoces, son otras personas delincuentes si podría decirse así.

Estuvieron en guerra con tu pueblo, dirigidos por Blodriena.

¿Blodriena?Alguien más está dirigiendo a mi pueblo.?

Creo que ya hablé demaciado. Respondio Calliope con nerviosismo en su voz. Por cierto puedes llamarme Callie me gusta más.

Callie hizo un nuevo intento por acercarse hacia ella, Lexa se lo impidió apuntando la navaja en su dirección.

¿Donde esta Clarke en este momento, me dijiste que ella estaba bien, pero también me has dicho que llevo muerta cien años, como es eso posible?

Eso es posible por la anomalía, encontrada por mi padre, pero desifrada por mi.

No has respondido mi pregunta. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Callie al escuchar el tono amenazante de Lexa.

La anomalía nos permite viajar a otros planetas, pero también a otras dimensiones o universos. En este momento estamos a una dimensión paralela a la tuya, donde el tiempo pasa más lento aquí. En este lugar solo has estado dos horas pero en tu universo han pasado cinco segundos, así funciona.

Para alguien como Lexa escuchar esto era surrealista, algo imposible en su opinión. Lo único que la detenía de matar a la nerviosa mujer era que ella era la única que sabía cómo salir de aquí.

Se que suena imposible Lexa, yo también lo creí en un principio, pensaba que mi padre estaba loco. Pero déjame mostrarte la verdad. Sin perder tiempo Calliope camino al interior del pasillo dejándola sola en su lugar.

¿Te quedarás hay comandante?Exclamó Calliope mientras se volteaba a mirarla.

Sin poder creer todo lo que sucedía Lexa no tuvo más remedio que seguirle.

Callie la esperaba al lado de una gran ventana, lo que despertó su curiosidad fue como la luz que se proyectaba desde afuera era de un color verde oscuro. Casi podía jurar que hacía que la piel de Calliope brillara. Con lentitud se acercó a su lado.

Talvez esto te convenza.

Al mirar por la enorme ventana Lexa supo que no tendría salida de este lugar, supo que su vida de comandante había terminado. Sabía que lo ya no volvería a ver a Clarke. Sabía que estaba sentenciada.

Contempló que el cielo azul que una vez conoció ya no existía, una enorme luna de color verde iluminaba todo el exterior, grandes montañas de roca estaban esparcidas a lo lejos, no había ningún árbol o signo de vegetación en su alrededor. Visualizo como una espesa neblina de color rojo se esparcia por todo el campo. Parecía tan surrealista, como una pesadilla, una de la cual quería despertar.

¿Que quieres de mi? Pregunto sin dejar de mirar el escalofriante paisaje.

Calliope soltó un suspiro de alivió al ver que Lexa había comprendido por lo menos una parte de su situación. Pero no estaba segura de si aceptaría toda la verdad.

Necesitamos tú ayuda.


	2. Una comandante para liderar.

Un goteo constante se escuchaba caer en alguna parte de la oscura habitación. Se podía apreciar una fina y opaca luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana que daba al exterior. Pero daba igual, a ella no le importaba si moría en la luz más brillante de la luna o si era consumida por la misma oscuridad.

El tic toc del reloj señalaba que era probablemente media noche, aunque ya no sabia con exactitud como funciona el día y la noche en este mundo. Habían pasado una semana desde que estaba encerrada en esa habitación, sin cadenas ni nada que forzara su movilidad, simplemente encerrada.

Contaba los días como minutos, no sabía cuando fue la última vez que su estómago había recibido alimento. Sus ojos sólo podían ver como la comida del día anterior estaba sin tocar. Como todas las demás.

No había querido comer desde hace días. Que necesidad había de hacerlo, ella solo quería morir. Desaparecer de esta realidad.

Tenía una pequeña cama al rincón de la pequeña habituación, pero en ninguna ocasión se había dignado a acostarse sobre ella.

Al otro lado de la habitación había un pequeño baño. Podría decirse que tenía todas las comodidades necesarias. No era parecido a como encerraba a sus guerreros en Polis, donde sólo los alimentaban una vez al día, o una vez por semana dependiendo del delito que se haya cometido. Castigo que ella debería recibir ahora.

Pero no, aquí estaba, negándose a aceptar las comodidades que se le otorgaban. Con debilidad miro el gran espejo que colgaba en la pared de la habitación. Le había rogado a Callie que se lo diera. Con la simple escusa de que lo necesitaba para aceptar su realidad. Insegura de que fuera lo correcto Callie se lo entregó.

A duras penas logro ponerse de pie usando como apoyo el respaldar de la cama. Una vez de pie comenzó a caminar en dirección al espejo lista para hacer su rutina diaria del día.

Con el corazón latiendo acelerado se posicionó frente a el.

Se quitó la holgada camiseta, mostrando todo su torso. Miro detenidamente su espalda. Sus costillas estaban marcadas por la falta de alimentación de los últimos días, los tatuajes que alguna vez representaron sus muertes ya no estaban. Así como todas las marcas que la habían vuelto comandante ya no existían. Su piel estaba intacta, sin marca alguna, como si su cuerpo ya no fuera suyo. Y ya no lo era. Callie se lo dejó muy claro el primer día que despertó.

Una semana antes, planeta Aldon.

Lexa caminaba detrás de una callada Callie. La mujer no había respondido a su pregunto respecto a para que la necesitaban. Simplemente le ordeno que la siguiera. Sin perder los viejos hábitos Lexa no había soltado la cuchilla quirúrgica de su mano.

Ya había conversado con la mujer, pero eso no significaba que confiara en ella.

Al parecer este lugar no estaba muy poblado. Solo se escuchaban sus pasos apresurados por todo el pasillo, y su respiración forzada. Su debilidad se hacía más notable a cada momento.

Casi choca con la espalda de su acompañante al ver como se detenía repentinamente.

Ella volteo a mirarla. Lexa podía notar algo parecido a la compasión en su mirada. De cierta manera se sintió familiarizada con ella.

Callie se había detenido junto a una puerta de aspecto metálico. Tenia inscritas una palabras en el idioma trikru. Prohibido el paso.

Lexa no pudo evitar preguntarse si habitarian más personas en este lugar.

Antes de entrar debes saber algo. Procedió a decir su compañera.

Lexa le señaló que continuará, lo cual pareció una eternidad debido al largo silencio que siguió después. Esta mujer le ocultaba algo desde el principio, algo que no se había atrevido a confesarle. Lo pudo captar por su comportamiento físico.

La chica jugaba con sus manos constantemente, evitaba su mirada cuando la miraba fijamente, y eventualmente evitaba sus preguntas. Siempre se mostraba de cierta manera inquieta.

Quiero que sepas que no somos los malos.

Solo tratamos de salvar a los que podamos.

De que manera piensan salvarnos. Respondió Lexa insegura de querer saber la respuesta.

Trayendo a todos aquellos natblidas que no podrán transcender.

¿Transcender?

Callie asintió con la cabezas, mientras miraba nerviosa la puerta

Hace muchos años la primera comandante bajo a la tierra. Ella fue la que trajo la fórmula para volvernos sangre negra. Pero tú ya conocías esa historia.

Desde la niñez se nos enseña la leyenda, es nuestro deber saberlo. Aseguro Lexa indicándole que prosiguiera.

En realidad la sangre negra fue creada solo para sobrevivir. Muchos se negaron a convertirse en sangre negra. Prefirieron seguir a un estafador que lo único que quería era convertirse en el dueño del mundo. Callie cerró los ojos al recordar a su padre.

Los pocos que me siguieron aceptaron unirse a mi y salir al mundo. Pero todo fue un error.

La Llama me fue asignada en ese entonces. Mi deber era encontrar a alguien digno y justo de corazón para portar la llama y guiarnos. Pero todo se salió de control.

Lexa escuchaba en silenció. En cierta manera parte de esto era lo que contaba la leyenda. Muchas personas se habían disputado la llama durante generaciones, por eso fue creado el cónclave. El más fuerte ganaba y los débiles de corazón morían.

Todos querían tener la llama, se mataron entre ellos para conseguirla. Callie se tomó un momento para respirar. Lexa notó que esos recuerdos la afectaban enormemente.

Al final le di la llama a la persona equivocada y me vi en la obligación de escapar. Callie le dio la espalda mientras decía esto.

Intente buscar a mi padre, pero el ya no estaba, nadie estaba.

Solo quedaba la esfera capaz de transportarnos.

¿Transportarnos a dónde? Esta historia sacada de un cuento en realidad no cobrababa sentido para Lexa.

En esa esfera existen códigos, miles, pero solo los natblidas podemos descifrarlos. Mi padre solo supo encontrar una parte del pequeño universo que guardaban los códigos.

Yo en cambio encontré todos los universos que albergaba. Han pasado décadas desde eso. Pero aquí han pasado siglos.

Encontré este universo y saqué todas las propiedades que ofrece. El resultado fue extraordinario. Por eso estás viva.

¿Y como lo lograste?

Lexa ya comenzaba a perder su paciencia, Calliope hablaba con palabras que ella no entendía, palabras que muy posiblemente solo la gente del cielo podría entender.

Te lo mostraré. Respondio Callie mientras abría la puerta siendo seguida por una inquieta Lexa.

Al entrar lo primero que capto Lexa fueron los tanques llenos de agua. Estaban esparcidos alrededor del gran laboratorio. Muchos de esos tanques estaban cerrados por una gruesa capa de hierro ocultando su interior. Más adelante estaba una camilla envuelta con un cristal, justo como estaba su cama cuando había despertado. Solo que en esta no habia nadie.

Lexa se sentía tan fuera de lugar. Jamás pensó que vería algo así en su corta vida.

Callie se aclaró la garganta llamando su atención. ¿Has escuchado hablar de la reencarnación? Pregunto su compañera.

Si...

Claro que Lexa había escuchado hablar de la reencarnación. Había entrenado incluso para eso. Los antiguos comandantes se lo habían dicho. Una vez que muriera su alma lideraría a la próxima comandante.

En esta dimensión podemos reencarnar Lexa, somos inmortales gracias a esto.

Comento Callie mientras señalaba los tanques de agua.

Lexa guardó silendo mientras la miraba.

El agua hizo que tu reencarnación fuera posible. Termino por decir Callie.

Lexa volvió a apuntarla con la cuchilla. No te lo volveré a pedir. Dime como es posible que este aquí. Gruño Lexa.

No miento. Se que de donde vienes esto suena imposible. Aclaró Callie levantando sus manos de manera defensiva.

Pero debes creerme. Eres de vital importancia para cumplir nuestro propósito.

Defendió Callie mientras retrocedía bajo la punzante cuchilla que apuntaba su cuello. Sin perder el tiempo presionó uno de los botones que contenía una de las capsulas cerrada por el hierro.

Lexa miro como la enorme cápsula se habría detrás de la mujer. Al ver lo que contenía dentro soltó la pequeña cuchilla de la impresión.

Dentro de ella albergaba un esqueleto completo, algunas piezas de carne humana colgaban pegándose a los huesos. Todo el esqueleto flotaba sobre la cápsula. Increíblemente miro como pequeñas burbujas salían de lo que se suponía era el orificio de la nariz del cadáver. Sin poder evitarlo Lexa retrocedió tres pasos sin perder sus ojos de la cápsula.

¡Que es esto! Grito aterrorizada volviendo a la realidad.

Es lo que eres.

Con desconcierto Lexa miro como la cuchilla que se le había resbalado ahora reposaba en las manos de Callie.

¿Lo que soy? Esto no está bien. Estas experimentando con personas. Justo como lo hacían los hombres de la montaña. Cuestiono Lexa.

No Lexa. El reproche en la voz de Callie era evidente.

Nosotros no robamos cuerpos para salvar a nuestra gente. Nosotros los creamos.

Por medio de la sangre negra somos capaces de crear cuerpos. Tu cuerpo también es una creación. Fue creado en una de estas máquinas.

Lexa retrocedía con cada palabra que escuchaba. de repente se empezó a sentir mal. Ni siquiera sé habia percatado de que el artefacto de sus ojos había resbalado y caído al diciéndome que este no es mi cuerpo verdadero. Es falso. Termino por decir con miedo en su voz.

Me temo que no. Tu cuerpo es una copia exacta de ti, pero tu mente y recuerdos siguen siendo los mismos. Eres...

Esto no está bien. Lo que me hicieron es antinatural.

Te salvamos la vida que es diferente. Respondio Calliope con enfado.

¡Yo no pedí esto!

Yo tampoco lo pedí, pero es la única manera de salvarnos.

No, así no... Lexa la miro con odio contenido. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la tomo con fuerza por su cuello. Y la obligó a mirarla.

Si no me sueltas activare la alarma y haré que te encierren. Titubeó Callie.

Regresame con lo que queda de mi pueblo ahora. Ordeno con autoridad.

Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue una dolorosa sensación en su mano izquierda, haciendo que soltara su cuello rápidamente.

Callie le había clavado la cuchilla en los nudillos para luego guardar su distancia de ella.

Lamento que tenga que ser así.

Al terminar de decir esto una de las compuertas se abrio dando paso a un grupo de cinco personas, todas ellas vestidas con armaduras color azul.

Tomando una postura defensiva Lexa lo único que recibió fue una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrer su delgado cuerpo.

Al terminar de recibirla cayo estrepitosamente al frío suelo, para ser presionada contra el peso de una de los guardias que puso su rodilla en su espalda.

El fuerte sonido de unos tacones sonó en la cerámica del suelo. Cada vez se escuchaba acercándose. Sin sus lentes vio como a lo lejos un par de zapatos negros con punta se acercaban en su dirección.

Veo que no se lo tomo bien. Una nueva voz se escuchó en el lugar. Al levantar un poco la mirada observó a una nueva mujer. Era delgada, con unos claros ojos marrones y su cabello era largo y oscuro. Tenia una tez levemente bronceada y vestía una bata de color blanco. Al igual que ella la mujer llevaba en su rostro unos artefactos parecidos a los que le había entregado Callie desde un principio. Lexa pudo notar como la mujer la miraba con evidente preocupación en el rostro.

Callie se posicionó a su lado y también la miró.

No. Lamento haberla despertado antes de tiempo pero no podía seguir esperando a conocerla.

Te comprendo, Yo de igual manera quería conocer a la gran Heda. Pero recuerda que también es humana y esto puede ser demasiado para ella.

La mujer se puso de rodillas cerca de su posición y se acercó a su rostro.

Unos de los guardias que la custodiaba le entregó a la mujer mayor un objeto punzante.

Bienvenida al nuevo mañana Comandante Lexa.

Lo siguiente que sintió Lexa fue una dolorosa pero rápida sensación en su cuello para luego ver como todo se oscurecía.

Presente Planeta Aldon.

Todavia se negaba a aceptar que este no fuera su cuerpo original. Había perdido todo lo que la habían vuelto comandante. Su fuerza sus marcas de guerra. Su apariencia física seguía siendo la misma pero ya no estaba lo que la hacía original. Lo que la volvía la comandante. Ni siquiera portaba la llama. Nunca la había portado en este cuerpo.

Con cansancio volvió a caer sobre el suelo. Una vez que despertó estaba encerrada en esta habitación. Su única visita había sido la mujer llamada Calliope. Se mostraba compasiva a pesar de que había amenazado con quitarle la vida. Ella actuaba como si eso no hubiera ocurrido.

Simplemente entraba la miraba y dejaba su porción de comida. Para luego volver a recogerla intacta.

Incluso la comida parecía extraña en este mundo. Su consistencia parecía viscosa y de muy mal gustó. Aunque no lo sabía, no se había dignado a probarla.

No trataba de probar nada con esta huelga de hambre. Simplemente quería ver como moría más rápido, si de hambre o de sed. Cualquiera de las dos serviría.

No sabía donde estaba la mujer de la bata blanca. Solo sabía que al parecer era la líder del lugar. Se percato de esto al ver como todos la obedecieron la primera vez que la vio entrar en ese laboratorio.

Todavía no podía sacar la horrible imagen del cadáver encerrado en esa capsula. Y eso que Lexa había visto muchas cosas, incluyendo la cabeza de su antigua amante tendida en su cama. Fue doloroso, pero esto la afectaba de gran manera debido a que ella fue parte de eso para obtener un cuerpo. Un cuerpo que de cierta manera pareciera que no fuera de ella.

Pero había algo que le dolía por sobre todas las cosas y era el saber que Clarke estaba hay afuera pensando que ella estaba muerta. Había prometido que la protegería y estaba lejos de hacerlo. Ni siquiera sabía si alguna vez la volvería a ver.

Si lo que Calliope decía era cierto, en su mundo ya habrían pasado más de cien años. Muy posiblemente Clarke ya estaría muerta en algún lugar seguro lejos de ella.

Seguro habría vivido una vida larga y próspera, se habría casado y tenido hijos.

El pensar esto le lastimaba. Era increíble como Clarke podría destruirla con tan solo pensar en ella. Extrañaría sus besos, sus suaves caricias. Su dulce voz. Su forma tan dulce de hacer el amor.

Ahora solo existiría en su memoria.

No sé había dado cuenta de en qué momento las lagrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos.

Limpio frenéticamente sus lagrimas al escuchar como el cerrojo de la puerta se habría mostrando a una Callie con una bandeja llena de comida. La decepción adornó su rostro al ver que la comida que había dejado anteriormente seguía intacta.

Lexa solo la miro mientras se recostaba nuevamente en el suelo en posición fetal.

Valla pensaba que la cama sería más cómoda, pero veo que prefieras el piso. Murmuró mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa de noche. Y veo que de nuevo no te gustó la comida.

Al ver la falta de respuesta de Lexa, Callie decidió sentarse en la cama. Esperaba que este ultimo método funcionara con la comandante. Llevaba días sin comer, necesitaba convencerla de que la escuchara nuevamente.

Becca vendrá esta noche a verte.

Lexa levantó una ceja interrogante ante esto.

Es la mujer que te dio el sedante. Es la que dirige este lugar. Aclaro rápidamente Callie.

Dile a tu líder que no estoy en condiciones de hablar con ella. Respondió orgullosamente.

Deberías escucharla, tiene información que te podría interesar. Una que hara que te adaptes más rápido al cambio. Así te nos unirlas más rápido

Ya te dije que no la voy a escuchar. No escucho a nadie si no es de mi gusto. No me uno a nadie, ellos se unen a mi. Tampoco me arrodillo ni sigo órdenes de nadie. Ellos sigen mis órdenes. Termino por decir Lexa mientras le daba la espalda a una frustrada Callie.

Pero si fuiste capaz de arrodillarte ante wanheda.

Una tercera voz se escuchó en la habitación. Lexa con una fuerza sobre humana se levantó del suelo y se mantuvo en posición firme, digno de todo una comandante. No sabía de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para hacerlo.

En el marco de la puerta estaba apoyada la misma mujer que días antes había visto.

En esta ocasión vestía más informal. Usaba una cola de caballo y ya no utilizaba sus lentes. Lexa se preguntó si también podría dejar de usarlos también. Vestía con simples prendas, una blusa de color negro junto con un pantalón del mismo color, a juego con unas botas con tacón.

Como sabes...

¿Que como se que wanheda era tu punto débil? Respondio con confianza.

Solo Clarke y yo estábamos solas esa noche. Como sabes que me arrodille ante ella. Ordeno saber Lexa.

Lo vi en tus memorias. Respondio Becca.

Como...

Tengo una pregunta para ti Heda. interrumpió Becca mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los asientos de la habitación.

Lexa nunca aparto su mirada de los sabios ojos marrones de la mujer mayor.

Al ver que Lexa guardaba silencio decidio proseguir.

¿Crees que somos asesinos?

Lexa no tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta. Fue testigo de los restos humanos que albergaba ese laboratorio. Pero no sabía si en realidad pertenecían a alguien.

Nosotros sólo creamos una mejor vida para los nuestros.

Hace muchos años cree una máquina la cual yo pensaba que salvaría a la raza humana. Pero lo único que logré fue un monstruo, el mismo monstruo que destruyó el mundo. Ese monstruo tomaba las mientes de las personas y las controlaba, como títeres. Y me arrepiento de eso.

Asi que busque una manera de corregir mis errores. Cree un código genético que volvería sangre negra a las personas para sobrevivir a la radiación del planeta.

También falle en eso...

Lexa se había vuelto a sentar. Su cuerpo no podía soportar tanta carga. Solo escuchaba, necesitaba saber algo que pudiera usar a su favor. Necesitaba saber por qué estaba hay. Cual era su propósito.

Como me temía personas que no eran dignas de portar la llama lideraron el mundo. Tanto así que los humanos perdieron su humanidad. Creían que la vida humana no valía nada.

Lexa guardó silendo ante este hecho. En su opinión cada vida que había tomado habría sido por una razón. Una que salvaría a su pueblo.

Por eso tenía un plan.

Una vez que descubrí la anomalía y todo lo que albergaba, incluyendo el día del juicio final. Sabía que no me creerían. Lo que no sabían esque había encontrado mucho más. Encontré una segunda oportunidad.

Un universo alterno en el cual podríamos salvarnos de la prueba final.

Es así como llegaron a este lugar. Aseguró Lexa en tono cansado.

Si pero yo no pude llegar. Fui quemada por mis declaraciones y el tratar de impedir que Bill tratara de manejar la anomalía a su gusto.

Hay fue cuando todo quedó en mis manos. Continuó hablando Callie.

Como te dije desde un principio. Tuve que escapar y regresar. Becca había dejado su diario escondido, una vez en mis manos tuve la oportunidad de entrar a esta dimensión.

Donde descubrí que el agua de este lugar tiene propiedades curativas. Asi que por medio del diario decidí experimentar. Este laboratorio estaba intacto cuando llegué y fue así como logré traer a Becca de vuelta.

Así fue como trajimos a todos los natblidas de vuelta. Gracias a que la sangre negra absorbe sus partículas cerebrales es que podemos conseguir las memorias de todos los que murieron y traerlos de vuelta a la vida.

¡Ya basta!

El grito de Lexa retumbó en toda la habitación después de eso siguió un silenció incomodó.

Ahora si que no quería aceptar nada. No solo creaban cuerpos falsos a su antojo sino que invadían la decisión de una persona al querer morir. Muchos guerreros decían que esperaban la muerte para estar en paz con ellos mismo, descansar y no volver a sufrir. Estas mujeres no respetaban esa voluntad sagrada.

La mujer llamada Becca la miro de manera sería. Sabemos que no estás de acuerdo con nuestros métodos. Pero dime, las personas merecen morir en contra de su voluntad?

A cada guerrero le toca la muerte en algún momento de su vida, es su manera de estar en paz, algo que ustedes no deberían de impedir. respondio de vuelta Lexa con su respiración agitada debido al enfado.

Entonces supongo que estás de acuerdo con que Clarke Griffin muera.

Lexa no pudo evitar que su corazón se hundiera al escuchar el nombre de su mujer, su debilidad. Tomando un respiro profundo trato de controlar sus impulsos.

Clarke como todos los demás humanos tendrán su hora de morir. Susurro Lexa cabizbaja.

Aún si es en contra de su voluntad.

Al escucharla Lexa no pudo evitar levantarse violentamente del suelo. Dio tres paso hacia una tranquila Becca.

Que quieres de decir con eso. Dices que Clarke morirá injustamente?.

Digo que alguien la quiere muerta. A ella y a todos sus amigos.

Clarke perdió mucho Lexa. Te perdió a ti, a su madre, y por ultimo a su hija adoptiva, no creo que sea justo que pierda a alguien más.

La sorpresa era evidente en Lexa. El saber que Clarke había perdido a su madre era algo doloroso. Pero lo que más la desconcertó fue saber que tenía una hija.

¿Como sabes que alguien busca matarla?

Primero responde mi pregunta, dejarías que Clarke muriera en manos de alguien.

No lo permitiría. Lexa se odió en ese momento por ser tan débil. Su orgullo había quedado de lado al saber que se trataba de Clarke.

Becca sonrió de manera victoriosa. Entonces únete a nosotros. Y te prometo que la salvaremos.

Con inseguridad Lexa miro a las dos mujeres. Todavia habían tantas cosas por saber que no estaba segura de poder comprenderlo todo.

Antes me había dicho que me necesitaban para un propósito. Cual es?

Hambas mujeres se miraron en silenció.

La expresión sería no paso desapercibida por la comandante.

Según nuestros registros de memoria. Eres conocida como la mejor comandante de los últimos mil años. Necesitamos eso. A alguien que guíe nuestro ejército.

Un ejercicio? eso significa que hay más personas en este lugar? Esa pregunta le había dado vueltas desque que había llegado. No había visto a nadie más a parte de las dos mujeres y los guardias que la había esposado.

Tenemos a miles de natblidas en este planeta. Vivimos en paz. Nuestro propósito es salvar a los únicos seres humanos que quedan después del juicio final, los únicos habitantes de la tierra. Están en peligro ya que la anomalía quedó abierta. Siento tu universo expuesto una enorme catástrofe.

Y quienes son esas personas que lograron sobrevivir al final. Pregunto Lexa insegura de cómo referirse al término día del juicio final.

Se inquietó al ver como las dos mujeres guardaban silencio.

Son Clarke Griffin y sus compañeros del arca, junto con algunos de tu pueblo.

Clarke está viva... en este momento ella está vida? La esperanza se escuchaba en su voz.

Si pero no por mucho. Respondió Calliope seria.

Tomando asiento en el cómodo colchón por primera vez desde que llegó Lexa meditó todo lo que estaba escuchando.

Que debo hacer exactamente con su ejército?

Primero debemos entrenarte.

Lexa frunció en ceño ante esto. Llevaba años entrenado con los mejores maestros. había sido la segunda de Anya una de las mejores guerreras de Polis.

Yo ya se pelear.

No te enseñaremos a pelear. Aclaro Becca de manera directa.

Te enseñaremos a pensar.

Sabrás todo respecto a nuestra tecnología, así podrás guiar y comandar.

Hare todo lo necesario para salvar a Clarke. Solo dime cuánto durará este entrenamiento. Gruño Lexa. La idea de aprender tecnología de la gente del cielo no le llamaba la atención. No quería perder tiempo sabiendo que Clarke estaba hay afuera en peligro.

Como te dije aquí el tiempo pasa mucho más lento que en tu universo. En tu mundo estarán pasando seis meses. Aquí entrenaras doscientos años.

Lexa la miro con mal gustó.

Estaré muerta en los primeros cien años. Exclamó sin creer lo que escuchaba.

Olvide mencionar que en este universo envejecemos más lento que en su mundo.

Esto es debido a la alteración del tiempo. Somos parte de este mundo así que envejecemos igual que el.

Te puedo asegurar que estaremos vivas en doscientos años, llevo más de ochocientos años viviendo aqui. Declaro Callie con seguridad en su voz.

Doscientos años es mucho tiempo, pero si es para salvar a Clarke tendré que hacerlo. Lexa terminó por ponerse de pie, junto a las dos mujeres que siguieron su ejemplo.

Cuando empiezo.

No empezarás sola. Becca la interrumpió.

Lexa no pudo evitar su cara de impaciencia. No sé creía capas de aceptar más hechos extraños.

Como te dije, la mayoría de las personas que conforman este lugar son sangre negra. Algunas personas que conocías en el pasado están aquí también. Respondio Callie.

Las unicas personas sangre negra que conocía Lexa murieron, algunas en su propia espada en el cónclave. No estaba segura si estaría en buenos términos con ellos.

No te preocupes, no es nadie del cual debas preocuparte.

De hecho lleva años esperándote.

Al terminar de decir esto una figura femenina se asomó por la puerta. Su postura era relajada. Su enredado cabello rojizo y esos ojos no eran ajenos para Lexa. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que la había visto.

Entre todas las personas que esperaba ver esta era la menos esperada.

Luna...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Para aclarar algunas dudas respecto a la trama.
> 
> 1- La llama al ser destruida los recuerdos que tuvo Lexa dentro de ella fueron también fueron borrados. Por esa razón ella lo único y último que recuerda fue el momento de su muerte.
> 
> En esta historia será posible viajar a otras dimensiones o universos.
> 
> Al final de la serie todos los seres humanos de ese universo trascendieron. Excepto los que eran de otros universos o dimensión. Ellos al ser de otro universo no se vieron involucrados en volverse seres de luz.
> 
> Más adelante se seguirán revelando los secretos de la reencarnación.


	3. Una nave en órbita.

Habían pasado ciento ochenta días desde que toda la pesadilla de Bardo había acabado. Aunque a decir verdad ya había perdido la cuenta de los días exactos.

Aquí el tiempo pasaba tan rápido y Todavía no se acostumbraba al pensar que eran los únicos seres humanos en todo el universo.

El frío viento de la noche entro por la pequeña entrada de su tienda de campaña haciendo que tuviera que cubrir su desnudo cuerpo con las cálidas mantas. Con cuidado de no despertar a su compañera de igual manera la envolvió para que el fuerte frío no perturbara su sueño. Con un suspiro cansado Clarke reposo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y miro fijamente la parte alta de la carpa.

Casi seis meses desde que pensó que estaría sola por toda su vida. Seis meses desde que no estaba con Madi. Extrañaba a su niña enormemente.

Pero también estaba en paz al saber que ella de alguna manera estaba bien, donde ya no sufriría más, donde estaría con personas de su edad, donde podría ser feliz.

En ocasiones se preguntaba si ella de igual manera podría ser feliz algún día. Había perdido tanto que ya no estaba segura de la respuesta.

Su único Consuelo esque no pasaría esta vida sola. Tenia a sus amigos que renunciaron a su vida eterna solo para venir a vivir con ella en la tierra. En realidad no sabría que habría sido de ella si sus amigos no hubieran tomado esa decisión. Posiblemente habría excavado su propia tumba y se hubiera tirado un tiro.

Todavía no sabía que pensar respecto a esa decisión de venir a buscarla. El juez había dicho que después de su muerte no trancenderian, tampoco tendrían descendencia. Eso significaba que ellos serían los ultimos seres humano que existirían en el universo. Menuda basura.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Niylah comenzo a vestirse. Antes de salir le lanzo una ultima mirada. Todavía no sabía como sentirse respecto a su relación con la mujer dormida a su lado. El afecto que sentía por ella era de gran manera significativo, pero de manera amistosa. Su relación siempre se había basado en el sexo y la amistad. Sus sentimientos nunca había sido más profundos que eso. No podía hacerlo, no cuando siempre había alguien más en su cabeza.

A pesar de los años transcurridos sus sentimientos hacia Lexa no habían cambiado, seguían hay intactos. Doliendo como una herida abierta, la cual nunca podría sanar.

Y el verla otra vez había abierto más esa herida. Aunque sabia que en realidad no era ella, pero aun así dolía.

Al terminar de ponerse las botas salió al exterior. La luz de la luna llena se reflejaba en el inmenso lago. Había sido un buen punto para vivir. Tenían comida, agua compañía y seguridad, y aún así sentía que no era suficiente. Los demás seguían en sus tiendas, excepto por una morena que estaba sentada en un tronco cerca de la fogata. Su prótesis descansaba a su lado. Recordó que Raven siempre se la quitaba para dormir. Al acercarse vio como su ceño estaba visiblemente fruncido, al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia.

No puedes dormir. Exclamó Clarke mientras le hacía compañía a un lado del incomodo tronco.

No, últimamente me ha estado doliendo mucho la cadera. Pero es soportable.

Clarke sintió un nudo en el estomago al escucharla. Estaba tan concentrada en sus propios asuntos respecto sobre empezar una nueva vida que había olvidado también a sus amigos. En el caso sobre los problemas que enfrentaba Raven respecto a su dolor. Dolor que no sentiría si no hubiera regresado con ella.

Al parecer por su culpa sus amigos no estarían libres de dolor, por su culpa ellos habían renunciado a trascender.

Lo siento Raven.

Raven la volteo a mirar confundida. ¿Por que lo sientes Clarke?

Por mi culpa casi la humanidad fue extinguida, si no fuera por ti todos estaríamos muertos. Merezco ser castigada por lo que hice, pero en cambio ustedes no me dejaron sola. Renunciaron a una vida sin dolor ni sufrimiento. Para venir conmigo y perdieron esa oportunidad para siempre. Y ahora las consecuencias de eso los esta afectando, en especial a ti. Termino de decir con la voz quebrada.

Raven se percato de lo que Clarke quería decir. Su amiga se culpaba de que ellos ya no tendrían vida eterna. Pero estaba muy equivocada si en algún momento pensó que la dejarían sola.

Esto no es tu culpa Clarke. Fue nuestra decisión regresar. No debes de culparte de nada de lo que nos valla a suceder a partir de ahora.

Y déjame decirte que transcender es aburrido, no hay chicos malos a los cuales enfrentar. Y que es la vida sin un poco de peligro. Bromeó Raven cerrandole el ojo.

Clarke le devolvió la sonrisa sin ganas.

Supongo que tienes razón. Hemos luchado toda nuestra vida, que ya no hacerlo parece extraño.

Por lo menos ya no perderemos a más personas. Termino de decir Raven tomando una pequeña rama y arojandola al fuego.

Si. Respondio Clarke cabizbaja. Todavía extrañaba a Madi. Su niña le había ayudado a llenar ese vacío que había dejado Lexa con su muerte. Pero ahora que Madi no estaba se sentía más sola que nunca. Incluso había perdido a su mejor amigo. Bellamy había elegido el bando equivocado y tuvo que darle muerte por eso. Ya estaba cansada de manchar sus manos de sangre. Lo único que la consolaba era que ya no tendría que matar a nadie más a partir de ahora.

Raven se percato que había dado en un punto débil de Clarke. Su amiga había perdido incluso a más personas que ella. Madi fue el punto de ruptura. Nadie merecía tanto dolor.

Lamento que Madi ya no esté aquí con nosotras. Pero te puedo decir que ahora es feliz. Ya no sufrirá jamás.

Lo sé. Por eso no me molesta que se quedara. Tomo la decisión correcta. Susurro Clarke con una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla.

Ven aquí. Raven colocó su brazo sobre los hombros de Clarke y la atrajo hacia ella.

Ahora es nuestra oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo. Se que has estado pasando mucho tiempo encerrada en esa carpa con Niylah. Bromeó de manera pícara mientras miraba con el rostro de Clarke adquiría un leve tono rojizo.

¿Ya son pareja?

Ah no, ya sabes es solo sexo. Y estamos bien con eso. Termino de decir Clarke con nerviosismo.

Claro por lo menos ustedes tienen algo de diversión, yo solo puedo escuchar como los quejidos de Murphy se escuchan por todo el lago cada vez que tiene sexo con Emori. Siempre estaré sola, pero estoy bien eso.

Supongo que no es tan diferente a lo que siento. Comento Clarke obteniendo una mirada curiosa por parte de Raven.

Nunca encontraré el amor sabes... aunque a veces siento que no lo merezco. Las únicas dos persona a la que e amado murieron por mi culpa, la última fue mi hija.

Reven la miro en silenció.

Entonces estamos acabadas. Respondio mientras se recostaba sobre la arena y miraba el cielo. Clarke imitó su acción y se recostó a su lado.

Sabes ver las estrellas me recuerdan a nuestros días en el arca. Me encantaba ponerme mi traje espacial y salir a buscar nuevas aventuras. Raven sonrió nostálgica.

Así olvidaba todos mis problemas.

Yo solo tengo recuerdos malos. La muerte de mi padre es una de ellos. Y luego todo el tiempo que estuve encerrada en esa presión. Aunque a veces pienso...

¿Que es eso? Pregunto Raven alarmada poniéndose de pie. Clarke desconcertaba la miro sin comprender a que se refería.

¿De que hablas?

Mira en el cielo. Parece una nave.

Clarke voltea a mirar en la dirección que señalaba Raven. Efectivamente a unos cuantos kilómetros se podía apreciar una pequeña esfera circular. No sé veía que estuviera cayendo. Solo flotaba en la superficie, muy cerca de su área. Casi podía decirse que estaba encima del lago.

No eso es imposible. Todos los humanos fueron eliminados de todo lugar de este universo. Aseguro Clarke sin dejar de mirar la pequeña esfera.

Nadie dijo que lo pilotaban personas. Avisa a los demás ahora.

Raven se alejó de ella y entro en una de las tiendas de campaña.

Justo como le ordeno Clarke corrio a despertar a los demás. Al entrar a la carpa de Octavia la vio durmiendo acurrucada al lado de Levitt. Tuvo suerte de encontrarlos vestidos.

Octavia, Octavia despierta. Una somnolienta Octavia la miro si comprender que sucedía. ¿Que quieres Clarke? Despertarás a Levitt.

Debes despertarlo hay una nave en órbita sobre nosotros. Sin darle tiempo a Octavia de responder salió de la carpa.

Al salir vio que Raven ya había despertado que la mayoría. vio como Gaia lanzaba un tanque de agua sobre la fogata. Seguro fue una orden de Raven tratando de evitar que los vieran.

Estas diciéndome que lo que está pilotando esa nave no es humano. Comento Indra a una agitada Raven.

Se que no puede ser humano ya que somos los únicos humanos que quedamos en el universo.

¿Y que piensas que sea?

Talvez sean extraterrestres. Comento Murphy.

¿Extraterrestres? Pregunto Indra mirando a Morfy sin comprender a que se refería.

Morfy rodo los ojos molesto. Extraterrestres, son seres humanoides de contextura desagradable. ¿Te suena eso?

¿Alguna vez has visto uno? Pregunto Emori mirando a su novio con curiosidad.

Ah no... pero escuché historias en el arca.

Eso lo explica todo. Respondio Emori de manera desinteresada.

Clarke se percato de que faltaba alguien en su reunión. Niylah. Iré por ella chicos.

Entre toda la impresión del momento se había olvidado de despertar a su amiga de su profundo sueño.

A un gran velocidad logro entrar su tienda compartida sin ser conciente de que un par de ojos verdes la seguían desde una distancia alejada.

Un pitido sonó en el micrófono que traía en su oreja, avisando que tenía un mensaje en línea. Sin apartar los ojos de la carpa por la cual su objetivo había entrado apretó el botón para recibir el mensaje.

Comandante, la distracción ya fue activada. La nave está en órbita y los rehenes están en custodia. Hablo una voz femenina desde el dispositivo.

Esperen mi orden. Mientras tanto no lastimen a ningún rehén a menos que lo ordene.

Entendido Comandante.

Presiono de nuevo el micrófono de su oreja apagandolo.

Con cuidado de no ser percibida vio como todos los demás miembros seguían discutiendo sobre la nave de origen desconocido.

Con una respiración pausada se colocó el casco que portaba en sus manos. Sus ojos volvieron a ver como la mujer salía de la carpa sola.

¡No está! El grito de Clarke interrumpió la calurosa discusión que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Niylah no está.

Miller y Jackson tampoco están en su tienda. A lo lejos la figura logró escuchar como la mujer Azgeda llamada Echo gritaba.

Que empiece el juego. Susurro mientras se alejaba al interior del bosque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si la trama de la historia te gusta puedes comentarlo. Gracias por leer.


End file.
